Ever Wondered?
by Heart's Fate
Summary: She always wondered what it was like...ChadSharpay, hints of TroyGabriella and RyanTaylor.


**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters from High School Musical. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Notes:** This is the second of 100 one shots for a community on livejournal called fanfic100. Some characters may seem OOC and I'm sorry for that. But I hope you like it. Read and review please.

* * *

**Ever Wondered?**

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to have snow?"

Her question had the others stop and pay attention to her. Sharpay ever the attention seeker. The blonde leaned back against Chad, the basketball players arms wrapped around her as he looked down at her. Sharpay smiled at the others. Gabriella and Troy sat together on the one seat-er couch in the living room while Ryan and Taylor sat beside Sharpay and Chad.

Chad looked down at his girlfriend. "What did you say babe?"

The blonde intercepted the cookie the big haired teen was about to take and bite into her, ignoring the outlandish look on his face. She rolled her eyes and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I said have you ever wondered what it's like to have snow?"

"Random much Shar?" Ryan laughed, grabbing for a cookie off the tray.

Brown eyes narrowed in his direction, "Shut up Ryan."

The others rolled their eyes and Chad covered the pretty blondes' mouth before she could say anything else. He yelped and removed his hand after Sharpay bit his palm.

"Don't do that again Danforth." Sharpay stated coldly, grinding her elbow into his stomach.

"Yes princess." Chad sighed in defeat, rubbing his thumb over the little bite mark. The big haired teen mumbling under his breath, "I can't believe you bit me."

Brown eyes rolled, while the others tried to contain their laughter. "You normally like it when I bite you. Big baby." She muttered, grabbing his hand and blowing gently on it.

Taylor coughed, "Anyway, before we broke off into the usual banter Sharpay brought up an interesting question."

Troy leaned forward, "The snow thing?"

"I'd like to see some snow." Sharpay stated, "and no I don't mean just from watching those Christmas specials. I actually want to see it and touch it."

Gabriella squealed grabbing Troy's arm. "Imagine the pretty snow angels we could make and snow people."

Chad smirked, "Dude, think about the snow wars. Snow fights, shedding and hey we could even bury Ryan in the snow...Ow." He grumbled rubbing the spot on his arm were the three girls hit him.

"I say we bury Chad in the snow." Sharpay smirked at the wide-eyed expression on Chad's face.

"I second!" Taylor smiled, raising her hand.

Gabriella giggled, "I third it."

Troy and Ryan laughed.

"It's settled," Ryan started "we bury Chad in the snow."

"But, there is only one-problem guys," Troy said, " We never get snow. It's too hot here."

Sharpay tapped a well-manicured finger on her leg. "Well we could always head up north for a little vacation."

Ryan jumped up; "we can get dad to pay for it!"

Troy's brow rose, "would he really pay for all of us?"

The little drama queen smiled, brushing her hair from her shoulder. "Anything to make us happy."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, all we have to do is ask and give him a rough idea of when we want to go and he'll handle everything."

Gabriella smiled "We should do it. Go up north for a few days."

"Should be fun." Taylor agreed.

"Hey as long as my parents say it's cool then I'm up for anything."

"Think of the shopping we'll have to do." The three boys groaned at Sharpay's statement, she rolled her eyes in response. "Oh get over it. We're going to need to be prepared for the weather."

Chad's hand sifted through her hair, "but not everyone's favorite pastime is shopping."

She crossed her arms, tilting her head back to look at him, "And not everyone is obsessed with basketball like you."

"Hey, hey we promised not to bring that up anymore." Chad grumbled.

Brown eyes rolled, "Yeah su-."

"Okay you two, don't make us separate you...again. You're getting off topic." Taylor said, snapping her fingers to gain their attention.

"Whatever" Chad and Sharpay said simultaneously.

Before anyone could say anything else, Gabriella squealed. "I'm so excited for this trip. I want to go ask my mom if it's ok."

"Yeah I should ask too." Troy said, standing up and pulling Gabriella with him.

Taylor laughed as she stood up with Ryan's help. "I think we all need to ask."

"And the Evans' twins need to make sure it's okay with Mr. Evans."

Everyone laughed as Sharpay squealed when Chad stood up and swung her up into her arms. The laughter continued as Sharpay kicked slightly, pulling at Chad's hair causing him to fall back with the complaining blonde on his lap. If they were able to go up north it was going to be an interesting adventure.


End file.
